


Haters

by supermariogirl



Series: Grasper [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Not Everyone Approves, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: “Out of all the people you could have chosen to date, you picked the old car wash guy?” the lady commented, condescendingly.“He’s not just a car wash guy, you puny runt!” she yelled, which took the human woman back.“Jasper, calm down.” Greg interrupted, trying to keep the peace. “She’s not worth it.”Jasper responded by handing him her stuffed bear. “Hold this.” He reluctantly grabbed the bear and watched as Jasper approached the now shaking woman.(Part 1 of the March 12th Grasper Bomb)
Relationships: Jasper/Greg Universe
Series: Grasper [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/758661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Haters

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Grasper bomb!

Not everyone approved of Greg and Jasper’s relationship.

It first started when the two took a walk in town. At this point, the news of their relationship had just hit Beach City. They had gotten a dirty look from someone at the fry shop, but Jasper scared them off with an even meaner look.

The Crystal Gems were supportive, although they were still a bit skeptical, they did what they could to support their choices. Garnet made sure to observe them closely to make sure nothing bad happened.

Meanwhile, through the beginning of their relationship, Greg played it easy, making sure not to make her stressed or anything. He had been told of her past beforehand by Steven. Jasper on the other hand, while she was adjusting just fine, there were a few things she still didn’t know.

There was one incident that occured one afternoon at the boardwalk. 

Greg was showing Jasper around Funland and it was turning out so well at first. She won herself a stuffed bear from one of the games and tried pretzels for the first time(which she liked, surprisingly). 

But it went sour when a random lady they passed by made rude comments about them.

“Ugh, you could do so much better...”

“Excuse me?” Jasper replied.

“Out of all the people you could have chosen to date, you picked the old car wash guy?” the lady commented, condescendingly.

“He’s not just a car wash guy, you puny runt!” she yelled, which took the human woman back.

“Jasper, calm down.” Greg interrupted, trying to keep the peace. “She’s not worth it.”

Jasper responded by handing him her stuffed bear. “Hold this.” He reluctantly grabbed the bear and watched as Jasper approached the now shaking woman.

“Listen here, meatbag.” she aggressively pointed at her. “You do not have a right to talk that way about my boyfriend.”

“Okay, okay...” she whimpered.

“You have no idea what I’ve been through! Or him for that matter!” she shouted. “So keep that mouth of yours shut or I’ll punch you in the face! Understand?”

She simply nodded.

“Good. Now buzz off!” The woman just ran away, leaving the two alone.

“You really didn’t have to do that.” Greg told her. “I mean, I’m glad you stood up for me, but you really didn’t have to.”

“Was that too much?” Jasper asked.

“A little, yeah.”

“I’m sorry.” she apologized.

“It’s okay.” Greg assured her. “Why don’t we go back to enjoying our day, huh?”

“Sure.” Jasper smiled as the two walked over to the cotton candy machines.


End file.
